Martin
Martin is a member of the Fellowship of Saint Giles. He first appears in Death Masks. Description Martin is one of Susan Rodriguez's fellow members of the Fellowship. He is described roughly as being "unmemorable, neither appealing nor ugly."Death Masks, ch. 4 He is good at making distractions.Death Masks, ch. 19 Martin is maybe 5'9" tall, with hair and eyes of an ambiguous medium brown, an unremarkable face. He wore jeans and a brown jacket and tennis shoes. He didn't look strong, craven, smart or anything else. Biography Martin spent fifty years with the Red CourtChanges, ch. 48 before joining the Fellowship of Saint Giles for roughly one hundred and fifty years.Changes, ch. 3 He was one of the Red Court's priests and a supposedly undercover spy in the Fellowship for the Red King. Initially, he was intensely loyal to the Red Court, but after spending years among people who had suffered under his master's boot, he turned against them (while keeping up the charade). Martin proved that he will stop at nothing to destroy the Red Court as evidenced by his actions in Changes. His goal was worth any innocent life he took, and any misery he caused, making him much like the Red Court he so despised. In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan Rodriguez returned presumably for one last job with the Midwestern Arcane before she moved from Chicago permanently. Martin came along and is introduced to Harry Dresden. Dresden misassumed that Rodriguez intended to dump him for Martin, but she corrected him saying that she doesn't kiss Martin at all. He's a co-worker who is helping her move.Changes, ch. 14 Martin assists Dresden and Rodriguez as back-up in tracking the Shroud of Turin at the ChicagoDeath Masks, ch. 16 gala held at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Martin created a distraction so that Dresden and Rodriguez can bypass John Marcone's security. Martin took Rodriguez—her tattoo markings showing from the fight with the Denarians—away from the Marriott after one of the Denarians captured Dresden and the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 20 After Rodriguez helped Dresden get away from the Denarians, Martin was the getaway driver.Death Masks, ch. 23 Rodriguez recounted what happened after Martin left the Marriott with her: he put a gun to her face when she was being irrational about going back for Dresden. Then she convinced him to take her to Michael's where Shiro Yoshimo agreed to help get Dresden.Death Masks, ch. 26 After the Duel, Thomas Raith opened a pen and spoke into it, saying: "Clear." Then Martin quickly walked down the an aisle at Wrigley Field carrying a military rifle. Martin then shot Paolo Ortega just as Paolo was about to cheat the duel and shoot Dresden with a gun hidden under his flesh mask. Martin admitted that their real reason for being there was to stop Ortega from killing Dresden. The Fellowship was certain that the only reason Ortega wanted the duel was to bring The War to a close in order to replenish and restart it when they are stronger and assured that they could wipe out the entire White Council. Martin vows to take care of Rodriguez who was injured in the fight with the vampires after the duel.Death Masks, ch. 30 At the end, Dresden called Rodriguez, but Martin had taken her away before she regained consciousnes.Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Changes'' In Changes, Martin accompanied Susan Rodriguez to Chicago on mission to find Margaret Angelica Dresden, and to discover the Reds' plan and stop them. Harry Dresden closes the door on Martin keeping him outside while he and Rodriguez talk.Changes, ch. 2 Dresden was angry at how Martin used him at the duel with Paolo Ortega to ensure The War continued. Martin and Rodriguez break into Dresden's office building to gain files on Arianna Ortega's location and intentions. Dresden stops a six-vampire team sneak attack on Rodriguez and Martin, one escapes. The building is wired to explode and they retreat quickly.Changes, ch. 4 Martin showed Dresden the list of objects categorized a “metacapacitors”—ritual gear, according to Dresden—shipped from Nevada three hours after Maggie was taken.Changes, ch. 9 the Leanansidhe sealed Martin and Rodriguez in giant green cocoons in Harry Dresden's apartment. Lea had put his predator spirit asleep.Changes, ch. 14 and 15 Once awake, Martin, Dresden and Rodriguez make plans to raid the Red's storage facility in Nevada.Changes, ch. 16 Martin told Dresden how Rodriguez had to put all the pieces together of the Mendozas who she loved like a family to look for Maggie's body, even through her blood thirst. Martin warns Dresden to lay off emotions.Changes, ch. 17 Martin, Dresden and Rodriguez took a Way, emerging on a mountain side, at the Red Court security facility. A floating potion lands them down by the facility, then they break in while Martin covers the door. Dresden found Mayan garb which told them Maggie is in Mexico. Later, Martin and Rodriguez tell Dresden about the Eebs, Red Court field operatives; they're the ones who have been tailing them. Dresden told them that Maggie will be in Chichén Itzá. Rodriguez got so excited that she nearly lost control and crossed the line while kissing Dresden, her red markings showing bright red and her eyes black. Martin took her out in the sun for a walk to normalize.Changes, ch. 22 Outside FBI HQ where Susan Rodriguez is being held, Martin approached the car in disguise. He told Dresden the Red King's inner circle arrive at Chichén Itzá around midnight. Martin's supicious of how Dresden suddenly knows how to get places they need to get to.Changes, ch. 34 At St. Mary's of the Angels, Martin and Dresden discuss security, best approach, numbers, class ranks and escape. Sanya thinks Martin's so dour he should be cast as Gimli.Changes, ch. 39 They took the Ways to get there, then the Leanansidhe turned them all into dogs to cover the distance. The whole plan dies when they are discovered outside the ancient city.Changes, ch. 41-42 Battle breaks out after the duel, Martin warns Dresden of a spell the Red King and the Lords of Outer Night are working, then Lea sends up a signal and the Grey Council appears.Changes, ch. 46 They fend off the Reds while Martin, Dresden, Murphy, Thomas and Sanya forged through hundreds of enemies to get to the temple in time to save Maggie.Changes, ch. 47 Dresden made it in the Temple of Kukulkan and was frozen by the Red King and his Lords of Outer Night. Martin snuck in, unveiled Susan Rodriguez and held a knife to her throat, making her drop Amoracchius. Martin has been a double agent for the Red King for a century and a half in efforts to destroy the Fellowship to gain ascension within the Court. Martin claimed that by his orders the Fellowship was being destroyed at that very moment, and that the reason Arianna targeted Maggie is that she is the great granddaughter of Ebenezar McCoy, the man who killed her husband. And he admitted that he told the Reds about Maggie, which motivated Rodriguez to go for his throat, draining him. As Martin was dying, he soulgazed Dresden revealing that he mourns the loss of his humanity. While he was with the Fellowship he saw all the cruelty and atrocities and became determined to bring the Red Court down. His plan included having Dresden there so that he could proceed with the destruction. Martin died. Rodriguez became the youngest vampire in the entire court—as was his plan—so that she could be sacrificed in Maggie's place killing them all under their own Bloodline Curse. With his and Rodriguez's sacrifices, the Red Court died with them. References See also *Fellowship of Saint Giles *Red Court infected *Red Court *Chichén Itzá *Paolo Ortega Category:Death Masks Category:Changes